narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Mountain: Sigma Challenges Raido X
Reunions Are Needed It was a bright and sunny day in the Northern Frontier. The breezes where just a tad rough, rough enough to make the young shinobi,'s who had been standing on one of the mountains, hair blow. The blowing of the wind revealed the boy's sword that lied on his back. The shinobi was known as the Light Bringer a name that meant the opposite of his cousins, and or Emperor Sigma. Sigma Uchiha of Yamagakure was the boy's name. Proud jinchūriki of the Shinju. The boy must have been in his subconscious, because he neither budge nor said a word. "Well Datara, this is the last battle." He stated to the beast who had been lying down. "Sigma, you've come a long way. No need to feel discouraged. He too must feel you've improved if he accepted." The Shinju stated, boosting Sigma's confidence. The camera now angles back the the grassy terrain at which Sigma stood. "Now to await for him to make his appearance." Sigma stated as the wind changed directions blowing his hair in the opposite direction that which it had been blow at first. Within the distance of the mountains a figure approached, looming larger as it drew closer. The figure sauntered up with a slow but calm walk. rocking side to side as his walk brought him closer to his destination. As he stopped just a few meters short of Sigma. The figure was none other than Raido X. His tall figure seemed to indicate he was ready , as his height had him tower over sigma. Standing at 6 ft 5 in, Raido towered over mostly everyone, as his blue tinted eyes met with the eyes of someone he helped trained, but also as a member of his distant family. Unlike Raido who was born unto Izuna direct family, Sigma was that of Madara. Something both kept dear to their own pride. Raido folded his arms, his silver armored sleeve and buddha beads glistening under the warm embrace of the sunlight, and spoke clear and true. As Yama emerged from his soul and shoulder, getting a good look as well. "What a nice day we have here Sigma, nice weather, and the great smell of left over breakfast". Raido said as he took a big whiff of air and exhaled. "I was told you had something to show me, you don't write, you don't come visit, but yet all of a sudden out of the blue you want to have a dance with me. I rushed here to see if this was true and the resolve on your face says that you are ready. My question is however is your mind and body ready, this is no training session now" Raido X said as he rested his arms gently to his sides. Sigma lightened up at the appearance of his relative. "Raido-sama, today I have came to show you something very interested. There could be no one else who'd be up for this challenge." Sigma stated as he looked up at the tall Raido. His height itself was enough to make a A-ranked shinobi cower in fear, but today was no day for Sigma to back down. "I have not written, nor visited, but yes today reunions are needed" He said as he began pointing to the mountain behind Raido. "There is the mountain at which you will stand with you game face, this area is known as The Final Mountain. The name says it all, about the reason you've been called here. Sigma shifted his attention to his right, and if you looked close enough you could see his family. First stood Honey Senju elite user if the Wood Release. Ryūko Uchiha, flawless with the sharingan. And lastly his youngest daughter Iris Senju. A flash the appeared indicating Honey had gotten the picture of the two, and a crow flew to Sigma's shoulder, moving it's head continuously. "I'm not sure if you remember, but you infused this crow with chakra of your own. Though that was some time ago, it's nothing now." Sigma stated as he took his unique fighting style. "Ah yes Raido-sama, today isn't a dance lesson, but a dance competition!" The icy blue eyes of Raido looked over at his family, to see their faces as they each rooted for Sigma to finally surpass the so called legendary Raido X. Raido sensed them earlier on his way up, he sensed the sharingan user first. Raido then turned his head back to Sigma. Well then today you chose as the day you finally take on the So called legend of the Dark Slayer huh? Well thats noble, you even brought your family along to have a support system in your corner. Raido X said as he tightened his gloves. Moral support in a fight does help improves ones will and determination to fight after all. I represent the last obstacle in your life you have yet to climb over, and as of recent Sigma many have stepped up to face me. ALL have failed, some faring worse than others. If your ready to dance with the big dogs then bring it, and if you are worth maybe you will see my Rinnegan up close and in action. Raido was a master at changing up his tactics in battle, but rather than assumne his usual Combat stance of the Capoeira (Altered). Which technically make this seem more like an actual dance. Raido placed his hand forward and motioned Sigma to bring it. The battle was to begin. Family Wreckage "That's what I wanted to hear." Sigma stated as he extended his arms apart, and released a high discharge through both palms. He then aimed one towards Raido. The bolts traveled down the path of the mountain, and crushed every rock in it's path inorder to reach him. As Sigma awaited a response, he began simultaneously thinking of tactics. The bolt quickly approached Raido as he watched it streak toward him, fast as lightning was he knew bolts on their own travel in only one direction. meaning they relied on velocity which was speed in one direction more so than others. Raido with his feet already plated performed a spin which seemed like blurred motion it happened so fast completely avoid the trajectory of the bolt. Once Raido turned around he would give Sigma no time to stop and think, he would have to think on his feet. Raido Swung his arm forward and as he did this three Large Dark Blades leaped off his arm all heading toward sigma as they sliced through the ground with intentions to do more than hit Sigma, as their omnious noise meant they were getting closer "Should have known such a technique was mere child's play to him." Sigma thought as he witnessed the blades heading towards him. Without thought a barrier covered Sigma protecting him from the attacks and absorbing them. "This technique absorbs chakra, not attacks, but yet it helped me." Sigma thought as he was shocked for an instance. "It's too early for me to be helping you Sigma!" The Juubi stated taking credit for what he had done. Sigma's crow flew in the air, as the barrier disappeared. Sigma pulled his blade to his side and held it over his shoulder. "This is a present from Lord Bee of the Eight-Tails." He stated when he allowed it to touch the ground, and his body began to deform turning into eagles. Traveling behind Raido, the eagle came to form his body again. And with a powerful swing, Sigma attempted to slice Raido, and not in a clashing manner. Raido looked at the barrier and then smiled, Sigma was planning to create a defense that could use an offense, something Raido was quite fond of, since its a tactic that offer great results in the favor of who uses it. However Sigma wasn't aware of the fact raido could sense the Dukhha of everyone in the area, including him and his living sword. He was aware of Sigma's position instantly and performed negativa lowering his center of gravity as he got on all fours. this forward momentum mixed with Samehada,s wide cumbersome appearance meant he wouldn't have enough time to protect his lower body vs Raido's attack. In close range raido's speed was nearly urival and with a another blur of motion Raido performed a rasteria Sweep kick which would completely remove Sigma off his balance and footing. "Your quality of moves has expanded Sigma but you still make your attack obvious, you fight like an upgraded version of Asura Uzumaki, but like him you will find against me I have no blind spots". Raido X said as he was knew Sigma would be hard pressed to protect himself from the low sweeping kick headed toward his legs. Unable to move Sigma had taken the low sweep, falling flat on his back. Inorder to avoid another attack, Samehada made it's way opposite of Raido with Sigma holding on tightly to it, ultimately dragging Sigma away. As Sigma was pulled away he pulled his free hand back. "This should allow me to get back on my feet." He then placed it in front of him releasing a white beam towards Raido. Sigma took his place a couple of meters away from Raido, where he then slowly began to stand. As he stood up, Sigma began channeling yang chakra to his shadow. His shadow then stood up, slowly taking the features of Sigma. "This is a technique I got from Kaname. Have you seen it?" Sigma asked as he placed a tag on the clone. Next the signaled the clone to charge towards Raido in a fashionable manner. Sigma himself had began to initiate his plan. Raido saw the attack plan Sigma was looking to place into action, but Raido himself wasnt ready to bring down the house on Sigma just yet. Raido needed to see more. So to show Sigma a little trickery of his own. Raido played along. "As a matter of fact I have, but hey since were using techniques we got from other lets me use a technique I got from you". Raido X used Yang Release: Correlative Dream recreating both techniques Sigma just used and copying them flawlessly. As the copied moves collided with both moved canceling out the effects by matching them completely. Effectively ending that execution of Sigma Plans for now. See what I did there Sigma I created a correlative dream of your techniques and canceled them out with well... your own techniques. Raido X said as he laughed, while Yama wanted to punch Raido in the back of his head for his usual joking antics. "Now Sigma I don't know if you know this buts its only right that I bring this to your attention. Raido held three fingers up, I will allow you to make three mistakes before I turn it up around here". Raido said in the form of vintage Raido X style. "Now about that dance you promised me"??? Raido X said as he began to sway back and forth. The element of surprise was on both sides but for now, Raido had proven to be able to counter anything Sigma could throw at him.